Kirrin Renado
Kirrin Renado is the former 3rd Seat of the 1st division, having relinquished this position when he was killed by Shunsake Kenshin. He later returned from hell through a universal loop hole created when his brother, Kona Renado, first achieved his Bankai. He now seeks revenge on his murderer, bringing him into conflict with the Soul Society. He is the founder and leader of the Hell Corp. Appearance Kirrin appears very similar to his younger brother, though he posses a shorter hair cut and one golden eye. He wears a white version of the shinigami uniform though both the sleeves are torn off and he has a black rope around his waist in lieu of a sash. He also possesses a disfiguring scar across his chest from where he was killed. Story Blood Vengeance Arc Battle in Karakura Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc 1000 Year Blood War Arc Hell Corp Arc Amane Revolution Arc Personality Before his murder, Kirrin is portrayed as a cheerful, outgoing man who cares deeply about his family. He often looked out for his brother and performed his duty well. However, though he remains cheerful, his sense of duty is replaced by a desire for Vengeance. He doesn't enjoy the prospect of fighting his brother, though he has been forced to. He also likes to ship Kona and Alfi Bluebird as a couple. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Kirrin possesses monstrous strength, being capable of tearing powerful Arrancar in half with his bear hands and send captain level shinigami flying with a single punch. *'Immense Spiritual pressure': Kirrin, despite being only the third seat, was easily a captain class shinigami meaning that he possessed an incredible amount of spirit energy. When he appeared in Fake Karakura Town, both Kona and Alfi were very much afraid due to the amount of spiritual pressure being released. *'Swordsmanship Master': Kirrin is a master of a variety of sword techniques and can hold his own against highly powerful Arrancars and captain level Shinigami with ease. He can fight with Captain-Commander Kyoraku one-on-one with ease. *'Hand - to - Hand master': When Kirrin was temporarily disarmed by Luisen Baragas, Kirrin proceeded to utterly slaughter the Arrancar with his bare hands before regaining his Zanpakuto. *'Shunpo Master': Kirrin easily outpaces Kona when it comes to Shunpo. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Kirrin can quickly recover from any minor injury and can regrow lost limbs and non-vital organs in a few moments. *'True Seeing': Kirrin evolved a natural technique utilised by his gold eye that nullifies the illusory effects of Kido and Zanpakuto's affecting him, such as Kyoka Suigetsu. Zanpakuto Kirrin's Zanpakuto, Kage Tora (影虎 - Shadow Tiger) appears to be a regular Katana only with a black hand guard and a white handle. His release command is "Tear through the darkness - Kage Tora!". Shikai *Kirrin's Zanpakuto becomes a large, black-bladed Scythe that Kirrin can wield in one or both hands with ease. *Sutoraiki Kage Tora (ストライキ影虎): Kirrin's Zanpakuto glows with a red hue and nullifies enemy defensive abilities such as Hierro. *Kogeki ga Seiko Shi Kage Tora (攻撃が成功し影虎): Kirrin brings his Zanpakuto swinging down firing red condensed spiritual pressure in a manner similar to a Getsuga Tensho. *Kage Tora o Kakusu (影虎を隠す): After striking an enemy with the blade of his released Zanpakuto, Kirrin can conceal himself from their sight until he strikes them with the Zanpakuto again. Bankai Kirrin's Bankai, Kokai shadotaiga (後悔シャドータイガー - Repentant Shadow Tiger) takes a form similar to his shikai although the blade now is a transparent blank that smoulders. It possesses an enhanced version of all his shikai abilites as well as two new ones. *Kokai Shadoutaiga o kesu (後悔シャドウタイガーを消す): Kirrin burns the enemy with the fires of hell. *Akuma Kokai Shadotaiga (悪魔後悔シャドータイガー): Kirrin sticks the blade of his Zanpakuto and burns them with the fires of hell for what seems like a year for every sin the victim has committed. Hollowification Ever since his return from Hell, Kirrin has possessed the abilty to hollowify, though he only displayed this when he came to save Kona during the Battle in Karakura Arc. When activatated, Kirrin dons a white mask that covers his vace, with a thin, black visor where his eyes are. Abilities possessed when hollowified are: *Enhanced High-Speed Regeneration: Kirrin can recover from minor injuries almost instantly and can quickly regorwn lost, non-vital limbs and organs. *Enhanced Strength: Kirrin's already immense strength is increased tremendouslly, enough so that a single flick sent the vasto lordes Arrancar Sarsow Grinesque flying through multiple buildings. *Enhanced Speed: Kirrin can move faster than Kona can see when hollowified. *Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: Kirrin's incredible spiritual pressure is enhanced to the point that both Kona and Alfi won't even THINK about facing him in battle. Cero When Hollowified ,Kirrin can rapidly fire basic, red Ceros at an alarming rate, leveling a good portion of Fake Karakura town simply displaying the amount of Ceros he can fire. He fires them the end of his Zanpakuto and his finger tips. Penetencia Cero Kirrin can also fire a unique, golden cero from the palm of his hands called a Penetencia Cero. It's power is immense though it is strengthened by the number of sins commited by the affected individual. When used on Sarsow Grinesque, the Arrancar claimed that every moment felt like a thousand lifetimes of constant torture before dying. Quotes *(To Kona in the wilderness):'' "I'm BACK, little bro. I have to thank you because it was YOUR bankai that allowed this to happen!"'' *(To Alfi in Karakura Town): "You know, if you dropped that bogus 'supreme justice' bullshit you'd make a cute little lover for Kona!" *(To Kona in Fake Karakura Town): "Yes, it is a Cero. More specifically...it's closer to several dozen." *(To Kona in Fake Karakura Town): "WHY am I doing this, little brother? Because, while I suffered in hell I realised that no one in the Gotei 13, no one in Hueco Mundo, no one FREAKIN' ANYWHERE was coming to help me. So while I suffered down then I plotted my revenge. When I get back, my murderer is DEAD! The captain commander is DEAD! Anyone who tries to stop me if FREAKIN' DEAD!!! I just hope you don't join the pile of corpses afterwards, Kona. So, just stay outta my way until I'm done..." *(To Kona in Fake Karakura Town): "Ah, you fool. You're still tryin' to make me look like I'm the best, huh? You've grown strong in my absence, indeed I reckon you could've defeated me if you'd used your Bankai while I was releasing mine. Had you done that we might still be fighting or you would have defeated me anyway. I'm proud to call you my brother, even though you're still just a kid." *(To an unnamed Vandereich Agent''): '"Those devices of yours just ain't gonna work on me. You see I don't need my Bankai to shred guys like you. Matter of fact, neither does my little brother. We're just. That. Powerful."'' *''(To Johnathan): "You think my quest for vengeance is OVER?!! Until all those who protected my murderer are dead, it WILL NEVER BE OVER!!!"'' Trivia *Kirrin's abilities to punish people for there sins is a shout-out to Akuma from street fighter and his techniqe the Shun Goku Satsu. Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Revived Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villain